Real
by losingcontrol92
Summary: Maybe it wasn't real for him, but it was for you. - OneShot-3x1


**A/N: How great was the season premiere? I was totally inspired by Nick and Gail and I can't wait to see how this unravels. Here's just a little one-shot based on their first encounter of the season. Don't worry there'll be a Sam and Andy one uploaded soon!**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Real.**

You watch as the newest rookie pulls into the lot; his stocky build leaning into the turn, his hands clenched at the handlebars. It's predictable, a new rook trying to make a big statement on a motorcycle before he gets thrown in at the deep end. You watch with the others as he lifts himself from the bike and in the second he removes his helmet your stomach turns.

You're thrown head first through the door straight to the past. He's hardly changed in the four years you've been without him and you can't help the butterflies swarming your inside. But you're frightened, terrified actually. The one man who managed to break through the cracks of your armour is back, the one man who left the armour shattered to pieces in the street of Vegas is stood barely ten steps away from you.

You force yourself to look away, hiding behind your blond locks. You never expected him to turn up here, he was meant stay away. It was his decision, not yours, but you were the one left to piece yourself back together. It had taken a while and you still find it hard to let anyone get close enough to hurt you. It's easier like this, no tears, no heartache.

You want to look back and it isn't long before you do; catching a glimpse of his retreating form. You're still scared, terrified that you'll be sucked back in only to be left behind again. But you can't help it. You can't help the familiarity and normality that greets you. You can't help but latch on to that small piece of hope, that flickering flame that never went out.

You know you should leave him well alone, keep it professional. You should wait until parade, greet him like any other rook, but you can't. Before you know it you're following him into the precinct, your steps picking up in speed as determination takes over.

You can't help but allow the words to tumble out of your mouth "Hey, what are you doing here?" you attempt to push back the nerves and speak with no emotion.

You watch the recognition and surprise paint his face as he gazes over you.

"Gail," God that voice, there's something so comforting about hearing him speak your name, something so familiar "Hi."

You fight the need to fall head over heels again, you can't do this. So you do what comes natural, you pull a face and speak coldly "I work here."

He looks…happy? at your statement, a small laugh accompanying his words "Cau…cause I..I'm starting here, it's my first shift." He smiles and the butterflies are back.

He steps forward reaching out for you, "How are you?"

You force yourself to step back, you're not gonna let this happen again. "You had no idea that I was here?"

He looks defeated at your clear rejection, "No, no I didn't. This is just where they put me."

You know him, too well, and you know he's telling the truth. That doesn't mean you're welcoming him with open arms.

"It's great to see you.."

You're interrupted by Best, "Officer Collins…" you watch as they shake hands, drowning out their greetings, watching him intently.

He looks good; even you have to admit it. And he has the small stubble staining his jaw, something you'd always liked about him. His cheeks contract as he smiles, the small dimples revealing themselves.

You're drawn out of your appraisal as you catch your name leaving Best's lips, "..Peck is giving you the tour" you finally smile at him, you can't look out of place in front of Best, but you can't meet his gaze, this smile's for Best not for him "making you feel at home?"

"Congratulations on your safe return, we appreciate everything you guys did over there" Best continues.

"Thank you sir"

"Okay" you watch as Best taps his arms in appreciation and applause before leaving you both. Alone.

"Well, he seems nice.."

You know what he's trying to do; he wants it to be normal between you. And for a split second your eyes meet and you know it's too much at once. You can't keep you're icy exterior if you're diving in those waters. So you do the only thing you can think of in that second, you leave; turning away from him to make your way back to your locker.

You know this isn't going to be easy, to work together as though nothing ever happened. But then, nothing really did happen. You'd never made it down the over-decorated aisle in the tacky Vegas chapel, did you? He'd left you. Maybe it wasn't real for him, but it was for you. And seeing him again today, you know it still is.


End file.
